1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decorative displays, and more specifically to decorative displays incorporating moving elements. Most particularly, the present invention pertains to decorative displays of the aforementioned type particularly suited for use as Christmas displays.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of ornamental displays incorporating moving elements exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,685 (Udagawa) discloses such a display comprising an inclined track having a first raised end and a second end therebeneath, with a lifting means disposed between the two ends. The lifting means transports a plurality of moving figurines from the second end of the track to the first end whereupon the figurines, which are mounted on rollers, traverse the track from the first end to the second end, and so on. A drawback to the Udagawa device is that it is capable of operation only when supported on a relatively flat surface, such as a ground surface or a table top. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,449 and 4,609,363 suffer similar drawbacks.
It is, therefore, an object the present invention to provide a display which is capable of operation while suspended above a ground surface. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Christmas display, incorporating moving elements, for use in conjunction with a Christmas tree, thereby creating a visually pleasing effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a Christmas display, incorporating moving elements and a track upon which the moving elements traverse, for use in conjunction with a Christmas tree, comprising a mechanism for positioning the track about the tree and above a ground surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a Christmas display of the aforementioned type which simulates a ski-lift and a ski-slope, and which incorporates lifting means for lifting a plurality of figurines from one end of the ski-slope to the other whereupon the figurines traverse the ski-slope, thereby creating an "action" scene.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide means for optionally supporting the display on a ground surface.